Fresh 105 FM
Fresh 105 FM (auch Fresh 105) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, der von Luke (Luther „Luke“ Campbell) moderiert wird. Dieser erzählt im Laufe des Programms, ein Oliver „Ladykiller“ Biscuit wolle den Sender aufkaufen und seinen eigenen daraus machen. Luke lehnt dieses jedoch ab. Zwei Jahre später, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, gibt es Fresh 105 FM nicht mehr, dafür aber einen Sender, der Fever 105 heißt (mit der gleichen Frequenz). Luke scheint letzten Endes also doch verkauft zu haben. Für eine Hörprobe hier klicken (Lieder in der Reihenfolge: „Freaks come out at Night“ , „It’s like that“ , „Pack Jam“). Lieder * Afrika Bambaataa & Soulsonic Force – Renegades of Funk :: Writer: A. Baker, A. Bambaataa und J. Robie :: Publisher: Shakin’ Baker Music / Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (ASCAP) :: MfG von Tommy Boy Music nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * Jonzun Crew – Pack Jam ' :: Writer: L. Johnson und M. Johnson :: Publisher: Boston International Music, Inc. (ASCAP)/WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) :: MfG von Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * 'Man Parrish – Boogie down Bronx :: Writer: J. Carter, M. Parrish und R.A. Rodriguez :: Publisher: Girlfriend Music :: MfG von Manny Parrish * Midnight Star – Freak-a-Zoid :: Writer: R. Calloway, V. Calloway und W. Simmons :: Publisher: Screen Gems - EMI Music, Inc. (BMI)/Songs of Lastrada Sony ATV Songs LLC EPIC Solar :: MfG von EMI Music/Sanctuary Records/Unidisc * Planet Patrol – Play at your own Risk :: Writer: A. Baker und J. Robie :: Publisher: Shakin’ Baker Music/Warner-Tamerlane Publishing Corp. (BMI) :: MfG von Tommy Boy Music nach Vereinbarung mit Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing * Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three – Request Line :: Writer: C. Pettiford, G. Wigfall, J. Bloodrock und R. Fowler :: Publisher: Lehsem Music LLC/US Music Media/Music in Three mit Genehmigung von Tier Three Music (ASCAP)/Stacey and Brothers Publishing :: MfG von Danya Records Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit David Luccesi * Run-D.M.C. – It’s like that :: Writer: D. McDaniels, J. Simmons und L. Smith :: Publisher: Rabasse Music Ltd. (NS)/Rush Groove Music (ASCAP) mit Genehmigung von Warner Chappell Music Ltd. :: MfG von Arista nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment * The Art of Noise – Beat Box :: Writer: A. Dudley, G. Langan, J.J. Jeczalik, P. Morley und T. Horn :: Publisher: Perfect Songs Ltd./SPZ Music, Inc. :: MfG von ZTT Records Ltd. nach Vereinbarung mit www.ztt.com * The Egyptian Lover – Egypt, Egypt :: Writer: G. Broussard :: Publisher: Embassy Music Corp. (BMI) :: MfG von Egyptian Empire Records nach Vereinbarung mit JDC Records * Whodini – Freaks come out at Night :: Writer: J. Hutchins und L. Smith :: Publisher: Zomba Enterprises, Inc. (ASCAP) :: MfG von Jive Records nach Vereinbarung mit Sony BMG Music Entertainment Trivia * „Freaks come out at Night“ läuft im Hintergrund der Eröffnungssequenz der Malibu-Club-Mission Der Coup in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Siehe auch * Fever 105 en:Fresh FM es:Fresh FM pl:Fresh FM ro:Fresh FM Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Elektronische-Musik-Sender Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia